


Pool Service

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Waverly is lounging by the pool, bow chicka wow wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: “I suppose not,” said Waverly, a hint of a leer in the smile twisting up the corner of her mouth. “Doing what you do. But what if it gets too hot?” She stretched out one leg, where her foot was barely dangling into the water, to nudge her toes against Nicole’s hand. The motion was surprisingly graceful, thought Nicole, admiring the supple strength that Waverly always made look so effortless.She responded by lifting her hand from the water, letting liquid cascade from her fingertips, cool and lazily dripping. Her hand traveled the length of Waverly’s leg from her ankle to her knee, hovering an inch above her golden, sunkissed skin the entire way. Nicole watched the droplets curve their meandering way down, caressing the smooth shapely calf as they trickled away. “It helps,” she murmured, “when you can get wet.”





	Pool Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWiccan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/gifts).



Nicole walked through her front door, only to be greeted by the laziest orange cat in the world, limp and listlessly lounging on the couch. Calamity Jane could scarcely be bothered to lift her head before stretching herself long with a small feline _mrrwwwr,_ then subsiding back into a half-asleep sprawl of rumpled fur.

“Mm hmm, CJ,” murmured Nicole, amused. “It’s a hot one today.” She looked around the room, otherwise empty, hearing no sound in the kitchen. “Where’s Waverly?”

The cat did not answer, of course, only cracked her eyes half open, blinking once.

Well, she was around somewhere, since the Jeep was standing in the drive, so Nicole figured it wouldn’t take long to unravel this mystery. She headed upstairs to change out of her uniform, thinking that perhaps Waverly was napping, waiting for her to come off-shift, but found the bedroom empty as well. The heat was even worse on the second floor, these high summer days oppressive and humid and still. At least a breeze would come up later in the evening, so Nicole could throw the windows wide and let the house cool off. Summertime in Purgatory wasn’t anywhere near as long or as brutal as the winter, but there were always a couple of weeks of the year when the temps stood at the high end of the thermometer and all anyone could do was lie around and complain and sweat. CJ had the right idea, Nicole thought.

She was stripping off her uniform blouse when she happened to glance out the window, and spotted Waverly in the backyard.

And what a sight she was. She had rigged up some sort of chaise lounge and was reclined, working on her tan, lying atop a beach towel patterned with a riot of rainbow-coloured fish. God knows where she’d found the bathing suit she had on, a vibrant royal blue and the bottoms cut scandalously high on her hips, the barely-there bikini top nothing more than spaghetti straps and a couple scraps of cloth. She had on a wide brimmed floppy white hat, shielding her face, and she dangled her feet in a children’s wading pool, one of those plastic round blow-up thingies, which she’d obviously filled from the hose neatly coiled nearby. A glass of something - iced tea by the look of it - was by her right hand. Nicole stood for a moment, admiring the tableau. Waverly was probably going for some kind of indolent jet-setting heiress look, and yeah, she’d nailed it.

Jesus, she looked good.

From her upstairs vantage, Nicole felt a little overwhelmed by the delectable sight of all that sunbathed skin, strong lean legs and muscled abs, especially when Waverly shifted a little with a lazy roll of her hips, tilting slightly sideways to adjust to a new position. A thousand ideas flitted through Nicole’s mind, almost all of them filthy in varying degrees, but the one that stuck the target was _this is like a setup for a fucking porno movie._ Waverly, with her planner’s mind and her eye for detail, had created this small scene for them, an option for a little roleplaying fun. Yes. It had all the hallmarks: an airy, teasing text arriving half an hour before the end of Nicole’s shift, a setting staged complete with costume and props. Waverly did enjoy her dress-up, for sure. And the obvious out-of-the-ordinariness in itself was hanging like a proffered lure, inviting Nicole to come and play.

And if that wasn’t the best idea she’d heard in a while, Nicole thought, it was time to turn in her lesbian card and her Puma sneakers.

Nicole whirled around, making a quick inventory. She could turn herself into the pool boy the scene required pretty easily - a battered cutoff tee, topped with a faded Hawaiian shirt, baggy cargo shorts, flip flops. Maybe those godawful rubber-frame cheapo sunglasses Waverly always laughed at. _And why stop there,_ she thought, _why not go all out,_ as she grabbed an additional item from the bedside drawer. Nicole donned her impromptu costume, grinning as she checked the results in the mirror. Not bad. It looked young without being sloppy, was just a bit revealing but not too obvious, and most of all Nicole felt like she could get into character like this. Next, the props. The pool boy should be carrying … what? A bucket of chemicals, or a test kit, maybe? Nicole grabbed up a little plastic tumbler as she passed through the kitchen, and then she was out the back door, sun beating down on her shoulders and a slow bubble of excitement welling up in her chest as she caught sight of Waverly again, sleek and sunwarmed, lazily turning a page of the book in her hand. She took a deep, steadying breath, thinking, _Okay. Let’s see where this goes_.

Waverly had obviously heard her - Nicole had closed the back door with enough noise to ensure that - but was pretending that she’d not yet noticed her presence. Nicole stepped forward, putting on a shy, hesitant face, and began. “Oh, sorry, ma’am,” she said with a little cough. “I didn’t realise there’d be anyone back here today.”

At last, Waverly slowly swiveled her head to face her. She marked her place in the slim paperback she was reading with one elegant index finger; with the other, she pulled down the frames of her stylish sunglasses, looking Nicole over from head to toe. Nicole couldn’t help herself. Those hazel eyes raking over her body with such blatant appreciation felt like electricity seeping deep within her, and she stood, trying not to be too obvious as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. After what felt like a lengthy perusal, a tiny smile came drifting over Waverly’s face. With an easy lilt to her voice, bordering on indifference, she asked, “And you are … ?”

Joy rocketed through Nicole, quick as lightning, at this confirmation that yes, they were playing the game. “Pool service,” she answered. Gesturing to the little wading pool, which Nicole could now see was decorated with cartoon mermaids, she continued, “I come every week to check the, uh, balance and, uh, the … everything.” She realised, a second too late, that she’d licked her lips while staring at the length of Waverly’s thigh, gleaming in the sun. Maybe she’d feign that this crimson blush creeping up her ears and threatening to spill across her face was playacting, or caused by the heat, but … it really wasn’t.

“Ah. Well. Go right ahead,” said Waverly after a long moment, a sly grin sliding across her face. “Far be it from me to cause you any trouble.” It was amazing, Nicole thought, how opposite of that statement Waverly could make her voice sound, a rich supple purr that _absolutely_ sounded like it was looking for the best kind of trouble.

Nicole tried to put her brain in gear, casting about for the next impromptu line. “I can come back another day,” she said. “So I don’t bother you.” She stood, rooted, foolish and hopeless against the power of Waverly’s inviting smile. She couldn’t chide herself, not really, for being a useless lesbian, because _god,_ just _look_ at her, the way she tilted her head in frank appraisal, the bold line of her jaw, the stately splay of her fingers as she set the book aside. It wasn’t much of a reach, no, not at all, to act as though she were entranced by the beauty of the woman in front of her.

“It’s no bother,” said Waverly, making a small come-forward gesture. “I wouldn’t dream of interrupting your … work.”

“Alright,” said Nicole, stepping closer. She looped around the pool, a slow strut as she pretended to examine the imaginary jeweled depths, while keeping one eye on Waverly. The young woman seemed to be surreptitiously watching her as well, with a wicked little smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, a sideways glance that had ensnared Nicole many a time before.

Nicole halted her circuit when she came up next to Waverly again, in front of the little patio table that held the iced tea. It was obvious what her next line in this little role-play should be, so she squinted up at the sun, saying, “But, gosh, it’s hot today.” She looked back down and continued, “Do you mind if I …” as she plucked at the collar of the floral print shirt, miming taking it off, “…while I work?”

“Oh,” murmured Waverly, her eyes flicking down, then quickly back up to Nicole’s face, “ _please_ do.”

Nicole made a little show of peeling off her shirt, letting it dip low on her back as she rolled her shoulders, before shaking one arm, then the other, out of the sleeves. The blaze of the sun was immediate, warming the skin high on her arms exposed by the sleeveless tee. She set the Hawaiian shirt neatly on the table, then ran a hand through her rumpled, slightly sweaty hair. She purposefully flexed her arms and forgave herself her bit of vanity, because she’d worked hard for her upper body strength, dammit, and besides, the growing smirk on Waverly’s face made it worth every bit of effort.

Then, she squatted low, facing away from Waverly and dipping the little cup in the pool, like she was taking a sample for testing. The water was cool, especially compared to the heat of the day, a pleasant contrast as she let her hand sink below the surface. She heard the creak of the chair, weight being shifted, and then the shivery feel of fingers barely tracing along the arch of her shoulder, sliding across and trailing down, outlining the shape of the deltoid muscle there. The jolt of the contact went arcing through Nicole; she managed to hold still, only drew an involuntary sharp breath.

“Green light?” she heard Waverly’s whispered question, as fingertips brushed over her rapidly warming skin.

“Yes, green,” Nicole husked out, keeping her eyes averted. Far more than the sun’s heat, Waverly’s touch set fire coursing under her skin, flashing through her in an instant. It left her a bit weak-kneed, wondering if her tremble was obvious.

Waverly’s voice came soft, a sweet purr behind her. “Well. Best be careful you don’t get burned. In this sun.” Now the hand withdrew as the chair creaked again, and Nicole turned to see Waverly settling back, her skin gleaming, her face wreathed with her filthiest smile. She made a quick adjustment to her bikini top as she reclined, slender fingers unconsciously twisting against the strap behind her neck. Nicole caught a whiff of whatever suntan lotion Waverly was using, the scent heavy with coconut and memory, evocative of long-ago days on the beach and a radio blaring in the distance and playing volleyball, of easy days under a hot Texas sky, and her reaction was visceral. A carefree gladness raced through her bones and she couldn’t help the wide grin that broke across her face.

“Yeah, I don’t mind heat,” Nicole replied, her voice dropping lower, to the smooth rumble she knew charmed the girls back when she was in college. Her hand was still in the water; she felt the small currents sliding over her skin as she swirled her fingers through the shallow depths. She let go of the cup; it slowly went floating to the other side of the pool.

“I suppose not,” said Waverly, a hint of a leer in the smile twisting up the corner of her mouth. “Doing what you do. But what if it gets too hot?” She stretched out one leg, where her foot was barely dangling into the water, to nudge her toes against Nicole’s hand. The motion was surprisingly graceful, thought Nicole, admiring the supple strength that Waverly always made look so effortless.

She responded by lifting her hand from the water, letting liquid cascade from her fingertips, cool and lazily dripping. Her hand traveled the length of Waverly’s leg from her ankle to her knee, hovering an inch above her golden, sunkissed skin the entire way. Nicole watched the droplets curve their meandering way down, caressing the smooth shapely calf as they trickled away. “It helps,” she murmured, “when you can get wet.”

“Oh, I bet,” growled Waverly sweetly, the alluring tone of her voice making Nicole look back up. “ _Such_ a good idea.” This bit came with a trace of an eyebrow waggle to go along with the lascivious smile, and _fuck_. Nicole swallowed hard, her mouth going dry and her pulse quickening, because when Waverly _turned it on_ , brought out that full sexy sultry unknown magic she had, it always hit like a load of bricks. The _bow-chicka-wow-wow_ soundtrack was already loud in Nicole’s head, and now Waverly was just sitting there, half reclined with one knee raised, eyeing her like the first meal in a week. As Nicole watched, Waverly brought one perfectly manicured finger to the corner of her mouth, running her tongue across the pad while barely biting down. Holy fuck, it was sexy.

Nicole gave a half-assed shrug, like a teenager too tongue-tied to have a jerkface comeback at the ready, then gave an eyebrow lift of her own. She knew she was grinning like a fool, untrusting of her own voice what with the way her heart thudded in her chest, and the fire in her loins.

She rose, Waverly’s eyes following her as she unfurled from her crouch and stood to her full height. Waverly lifted her chin, cheerfully imperious, and said, “Well. You must come in for a moment, for a cool drink, at the very least.” She reached out and tangled her fingers in one of the belt loops of Nicole’s shorts, lightly dragged her a little closer.

“Sure,” husked Nicole. It was apparent, more with each passing second, that Waverly was calling the shots and writing the script here. It fit the silly porno-scene trope for sure, and the roles they’d cast themselves in, sexy rich lady ordering around the studly hired help (and Nicole wasn’t about to deny that Waverly was sexy as all hell.) Also, there was a certain look Waverly got in her eye, a sort of amused fire, when she got into this take-charge kind of mood. Nicole loved it. It wasn’t an all-the-time thing, but when Bossy Waverly put in an appearance, it could be _incredibly_ appealing. Nicole had often thought about how much Waverly had come into her own since they’d first met. How she’d learned that her own desires were highly valued by Nicole, learned that pursuing them gave them _both_ pleasure. Right now, a far less coherent version of these thoughts wandered fuzzily through Nicole’s brain, the part of her happy and willing to pass the reins, let Waverly do as she would. When they played this way, exploring the edges of authority and control, of give and take, Nicole found it delicious in a way she couldn’t quite articulate. “I can do that.”

Waverly hummed, sounding entirely pleased with herself, and shifted her legs in the chair in order to get up. Her hand let go of Nicole’s shorts and drifted to rest against her hip. Nicole’s grin widened as Waverly’s eyes fell to crotch level and _finally_ noticed the discreet bulge in her pants. “Wait. Are you…?”

“You bet I am,” said Nicole.

“Oh,” said Waverly, her smile turning sly and full of heat, “you _are_ a naughty one.” She leaned in, pressing her face against Nicole’s zipper and the harness she wore underneath, then pulled back with a suddenness that made Nicole’s hips lurch just a bit, chasing after the delightful pressure. She held out a hand, innocently demanding. “Up.” Nicole grasped it and hauled her up without thought, and in one fluid motion Waverly was leaning against her, warm skin pressing into her front and a clever hand snaking between her legs, running the length of the toy as if making a quick check of the goods, the sensation bringing a shiver up Nicole’s spine. Just as suddenly, she spun away, saying, “Come with me,” leading Nicole to the back door, elegant fingers encircling her wrist. Nicole followed, practically stumbling as her vision was filled with the sight of Waverly’s fine, fine ass in that sinfully skimpy bikini.

Waverly didn’t let go until she’d marched them both to the kitchen. Then, she dragged one of the chairs sideways, and pressed Nicole’s shoulders down and back. Nicole found her butt thumping down into the seat, mindlessly compliant, half-dazed with her arousal and the way Waverly was striking sparks low in her belly with every glance, every touch. She leaned back slightly, trying to school herself against being overeager as to whatever would come next, as Waverly moved and danced about the room. Turning to face Nicole, she flipped her hair away from her face, and asked in a silky voice, “What can I get you to drink?”

“Water,” croaked Nicole. “Water’s fine.”

“Water it is,” hummed Waverly, “for so much _hard work_.” She filled a tall glass with ice cubes, added chilled water from the pitcher Nicole kept in the fridge. Nicole couldn’t help herself, her eyes ranging over the shape of Waverly as she bent, reaching in, the graceful arch of her back and the lovely view of her behind, it made her hands itch with fevered desire to run her palms over that beautiful glowing skin, knead her fingers into tempting flesh. Waverly straightened up and closed the refrigerator with a bump of her hip, then brought the glass to Nicole, handing it over with both hands. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” said Nicole thickly, mesmerized by watching Waverly and the sway of her walk, and the way the young woman had caught her tongue between her teeth. It was cooler indoors, of course, if only by virtue of being out of the sun, but Nicole could still feel the perspiration gathering at the back of her neck, damp and a little prickly at her hairline. The glass in her hand wetted her fingers as condensation formed on the outside; Nicole was tempted to press it against her forehead, or her cleavage, but instead she raised it to her lips. As she did so, Waverly sank to her knees, and reached for the button of Nicole’s pants.

It was a close thing, but somehow Nicole managed not to dump ice water all over Waverly’s head, as the flare of raw lust, undeniable and powerful, swept through her in an instant. The _suddenness_ of it, and how her body leapt to the flood of sensation, somehow that had surprised her.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she gritted out as Waverly deftly unbuttoned her, and then had the cock in her hand, her fingers curling and twisting around the silicone, starting to stroke and pull.

Waverly’s delighted gasp was a joy in itself, as she reached. “You wore the new one!” she said, looking up, her voice spilling with obvious glee.

“Yeah,” said Nicole, trying not to moan, and failing. “Is that okay?” It had been Waverly’s request, to get this new toy, saying she wanted to try one with a bit different configuration and dimensions. Nicole was more than happy to indulge her.

“ _Super_ okay,” grinned Waverly. “Let’s go.” She leaned in, running her tongue experimentally up the underside of the shaft and lightly tracing around the head, then took it into her mouth, the circle of her lips sliding down and back up again.

Nicole’s mind emptied, _oh god oh jesus fuck_ , as her jaw dropped in slack pleasure and she sagged in the chair. The sheer dirty joy of it, seeing her perfect girl between her knees and bobbing up and down, leisurely, seeing her explore and adjust to the girth of this new cock in particular, well, it was rather a lot. She wasn’t sure when Waverly had discarded the hat and sunglasses, was only aware of the cascade of honey-brown hair that trailed over her thighs, and the pleasured sounds that were rising from her own chest, and the way Waverly’s fingertips were digging in at her hips. Waverly was working in earnest now, working deeper and deeper, the drag of her lips and her tongue serving to push the base of the cock against her in a way that ramped up the fire exquisitely. Nicole’s hips were starting to buck, a small shuddering motion, her hands fluttering and confused, not quite knowing what to do. She laid one flat on the kitchen table, rested the other on top of Waverly’s head, but passive, letting her keep the control. The shudder multiplied, sparks pinballing through her belly and rising, as Waverly took all of her in and somehow the sensation changed, intensified, _holy fuck she’s deepthroating me_ and Nicole’s eyes rolled halfway back, a giant groan falling from her mouth. “ _Fuck_ , baby.” It wasn’t enough to let her come, but it sent Nicole swimming, desire flooding through her, helpless against its pull.

Waverly kept at it for another minute or so before pulling away, a self-satisfied smile on her face. Nicole felt another jolt rattle through her, and the insistent throbbing of her clit, as she saw the cock standing proud between her legs, wet and shining slick from Waverly’s efforts, and the hunger on Waverly’s face as she eyed her. Waverly rose, pushing down the bottom of her bikini. As she did, Nicole hurriedly pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, casting it aside, so when Waverly moved to straddle her lap, they were skin to skin. “Oh yeah, I like,” murmured Waverly with an approving lift of her chin, one hand moving to Nicole’s shoulder and moving down, tracing the line of her collarbone and the top of her breast. With no more preamble than that, she lowered herself over Nicole’s cock, taking it inch by inch as she sank slowly, her eyes heavy-lidded and her face aglow.

Nicole felt like she might explode, so much fierce crackling energy balled up tight and reined in hard gathering in her chest, the _want_ screaming through her as she held still. It was Waverly’s pace for now, _let her do it_ , she chanted over and over in her mind, as her body buzzed with potent arousal, undiluted lust careening through every muscle, tensed and vibrating. Her hands rose to support Waverly, her palms framing her ribcage under the curve of her breasts, as Waverly lightly draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders, crossing her wrists behind her neck. Waverly was still in dreamy, deliberate motion; Nicole could feel the flex and dip of those powerful thighs pressed against hers, and the continuous ebb and return of the pressure between her legs, the base of the toy nestling into her body in a _most_ effective way. It was all deliciously slow; Nicole felt she could live here always, her chin dropped to her chest in plain awe watching Waverly, seeing the little twist to her mouth and the way she knotted her brow in concentration, hazel eyes unfocused. They were both panting hard, breathing into each other as Nicole felt her legs take more and more of Waverly’s weight as she settled.

Now Waverly’s motion began to change, as she breathed out a great sigh. “ _God_ , babe,” she exhaled, “so _full_ ,” and her eyes drifted back up to Nicole’s, bright with need. She was starting to roll her hips now, the bend of her back a silken pleasure under the tips of Nicole’s fingers, and Nicole could at last unleash herself. She caught the swaying circle of Waverly’s body, moved with her, a gyrating grind that soon became a long, slow upstroke. Nicole sighed into it as she kept watch, satisfaction swirling deep as she saw how Waverly’s eyes flickered, heard how her breath caught. It could build furious and fast from here. Still, she followed, letting Waverly decide how she wanted the pace. The slowness of it was huge and powerful, in itself. Nicole grunted, low, with each purposeful thrust, wanting to savor this perfection, wanting to fuck her forever.

The heat of the room and the work of their bodies had them both sweating freely now. Nicole’s hands would slide away from wherever she grasped Waverly, finding no lasting purchase against glistening skin, and as they rocked and swayed, their bellies slid against each other, slick as seals. Waverly had the most delicious flush going, as well, the pink of her cheeks spreading down to her throat and her chest. Nicole leaned forward, to lick between her breasts, capturing a delicate trickle of perspiration. It was nothing to reach behind and undo the fastenings of the bikini top, peel it away, and now she was free to nuzzle into Waverly without impediment. Her hands and her lips wandered, all over that warm smooth skin, fingertips trailing up from the crown of Waverly’s hips to cup the curve of her breasts, or down to the flat of her pelvis, riding along with the motion there, her thumbs stroking down over damp curls and brushing against her clit, the jump and shudder that Waverly gave as she pressed and slid a sublime pleasure. The circle and slip and flex and heat had Nicole’s head spinning, her lungs raggedly gulping in air, her focus narrowed to nothing but Waverly’s body rising glorious above hers.

She leaned back and, all the while following the motion of Waverly’s ride, managed to grab the glass of ice water resting on the table, and take a sip. Then, she brought her mouth between Waverly’s breasts once more, dragging her cooled lips and tongue up and along her sternum. The little gasping noise that Waverly made was gratifying.

“Good?” Nicole asked, looking up. Waverly’s body rippled against hers, swaying, the pleasure electric as it coursed between them.

Waverly bit her lip, and nodded. “Do it again,” she whispered.

Nicole took another cool mouthful, and this time she brought her lips to envelope Waverly’s nipple, which instantly hardened even more against her tongue. Pebbled flesh brushed against the interior of her mouth, and Nicole pulled her in further, her tongue sweeping in broad strokes, circling and tugging at the exquisite tightness there. Waverly’s moaned-out _ahh_ bounced off her like a ricochet, both their hips jostling at the sensation. Waverly was riding wilder now, her speed increasing and her fingers digging sharp into Nicole’s shoulders. “Again,” she demanded.

Nicole captured a fragment of ice with the next sip, which quickly melted to nothing pressed between her tongue and Waverly’s nipple, the other side. Waverly arched and moaned, the breathy squeak that told Nicole she was close, pushing them both further into the headlong thrust and grind, pounding into bliss. Waverly was sliding against her, the motion of her body beginning to alter, turning staccato and jerky, her eyes screwed tightly closed as she panted and shook, surged into her demanding pleasure, determined. Nicole sank into the overwhelming sensation, driving up with her hips for all she was worth, licking and swirling at Waverly’s breast, her hands and fingertips dragging lines across the firmness of her back, grasping at her waist. There was nothing in the world but this, her perfect Waverly on the brink, magnificent in the joy that howled through her body, transfigured her. Waverly bucked sharply, once, and cried out with her chin lifted. Nicole could feel the whole-body shiver under her palms, as the young woman drew rigid, achingly beautiful in her extreme. _Oh! Yes! Yes!_ And Waverly seized motionless for a bright shining moment, before she was sliding down into Nicole’s grateful arms.

Nicole held her, feeling a little dazed, and cradled her close, content to rest there with their heated skin pressed to each other. She could feel the heave of Waverly’s chest, and the slow sliding movement of her fingertips tracing across the top of her shoulders, as they recovered. Nicole crooned and pressed kisses into the honey-brown hair that nestled into the top of her chest. “You’re good, you’re good, I got you.”

Waverly stirred before not very long, saying, “Wait, hang on, I gotta…” It was a bit awkward, but she managed to raise herself up as Nicole steadied her. “Whoo. The dismount, that’s the tricky part,” she laughed, a little self-deprecating chuckle, Nicole laughing softly along with her. Waverly scooted back a bit before laying her face to Nicole’s chest again, and one hand flat against her breast. She sighed, a happy sound. “Are you okay? Did, um, did you, do you want me to…?”

“Not yet,” said Nicole. “It’s okay. I seriously need to cool down, I feel half melted.” She idly thought about how good a shower was going to feel, cool to wash the sweaty, sticky work from her body, and Waverly would be more than welcome to accompany her there, too, if she wished.

“I can’t wait until this weather breaks,” said Waverly.

Nicole grunted her agreement. “Me, too. It’s almost too hot to fuck.” At Waverly’s irreverent giggle, she added, all mock indignation, “Hey, I said _almost_.”

Waverly gave a small snort of laughter. “It’s not too hot to do it, but it’s too hot to do it for _long_.”

“Just you wait ‘til the sun finally goes down,” said Nicole, teasing. Her thoughts wandered, meandering, as she stroked Waverly’s silky hair. She spoke again: “So, did I do okay? I guess it was a whole pool-boy scene, yeah?”

“Yup. Exactly that,” replied Waverly, “and you did _great_. Perfect. You were a perfect pool boy … uh, girl, uh, … what, maybe?”

Nicole was chuckling, waving off the confusion. “Doesn’t matter. Besides, who doesn’t like a little genderfuck now and again.”

“Well, you were perfect,” said Waverly, snuggling in. “I’m glad you figured it out right away.” She snickered. “ _Pool service_. Mmm hmmm. That’s some kind of service.”

Nicole hummed her contentedness, letting her head loll back. “I’m gettin’ wise to your dress-up games, darlin’,” she said, exaggerating her drawl.

“Hmm, right. I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve,” Waverly smirked. “You are gonna _love_ the next one.”

“Wait, _what?”_ Nicole sat up, and Waverly gracefully slid off her lap. “Tell me.”

“Nuh uh,” said Waverly sweetly, holding back her giggle. “I’m not gonna ruin the surprise.” With a smile wide as sunshine, she picked up the discarded pieces of her swimsuit and scampered off to the bathroom, laughing the entire way. Nicole just gazed after her, shaking her head, with a goofy lovestruck smile of her own that she couldn’t have stopped in a million years even if she’d tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> At the Fanfic Writer’s Panel, EHConCanada 2018, DW gave me an entertaining, wonderfully vague prompt: as an established smutfic writer, would I consider writing WayHaught in some sort of typical porno-movie setup? My brain jumped to _of course, why not_ and I think I said, “Sure, sounds like fun.”
> 
> It took a little while, but this is what came from that prompt. There were a few revisions along the way. Instead of just … _being_ the silly porno, they’re _roleplaying_ the silly porno, and Waverly’s fondness for dress-up games (it’s canon, y’all) gets in the mix as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy a little smutty WayHaught sexytime, and please, leave a comment or kudo! Your comments make me smile all day long. ♡
> 
> Thank you to [LuckyWantsToKnow](http://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for Awesome Beta Duty™!
> 
> Find/follow me on Twitter: [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la)
> 
>  
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
